SCP-001 (Scantron's Proposal)
Summary SCP-001 is an anomalous compound, formerly a High School, that was altered overnight to the point where the interior of the building was vastly different than it had been at any point in the past. This compound exhibits several unusual, if not inherently paranormal, traits: *Nearly all walls in the facility had been replaced with steel-reinforced concrete, although several rooms were constructed of other materials for no readily apparent reason. All exterior windows had been covered from the inside. *All student desks, personal effects, textbooks, and other materials expected of a public high school were completely absent. Lockers were still present, albeit significantly smaller and constructed of stainless steel. *The arrangement, location, and size of rooms and facilities did not match blueprints for the school. Often, rooms would exhibit seemingly random modifications, although the number of changed rooms is currently unknown. *No less than seventeen computers were found, each of which made use of state-of-the-art magnetic-core RAM. Prior to its classification as a confirmed anomaly, the High School had no computers. All files on the computers were inaccessible, and the computers themselves are firmly bolted down. *A special ops team was sent into the building to do a complete survey, but did not return, nor did a second team tasked with locating the first team. The members of these teams were later seen wandering aimlessly through the facility, although the number of members observed greatly outnumbered the number of members originally sent in. *Three identical armed "guards" manifest near each entrance to the building. These guards are able to overpower all teams sent to enter the building, regardless of injury or relative level of armament. *The auditorium is inaccessible due to a large steel wall completely blocking the doorways. Attempts to move or damage this barrier have been ineffective. The extent and purpose of the barrier are unknown, as are the contents of the auditorium. However, As of December 30, 1954, a circular hole roughly six feet in diameter had formed in the steel barrier, although the interior was not visible. At 0310 hours, an item emerged from the hole and was carried away by an inhabitant. This process continued for upwards of eight hours, with a new item being produced once every three minutes. Most were seen entering a different room or locker, although insufficient personnel were available to track all items. Further investigation revealed that most, if not all of the items produced exhibited anomalous properties themselves. A significant portion of the people within SCP-001 are involved in either guarding the items produced or performing various tests on them. On May 15, 1965, a message was transmitted in Morse code from SCP-001 detailing a plan to expand their compounds across the world. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: SCP-001, "The Foundation", Confirmed Anomaly 3 Origin: SCP Foundation Age: At least 62 Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Object Wielders: SCP Foundation Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Duplication, Can completely alter its internal structure in an extremely short period of time Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: Below Average Human (Immobile) Durability: Unknown Range: At least Planetary Weaknesses: None notable Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Space Users Category:Unknown Tier